A Beast's Way to Make People Smile
by Swimming Poole
Summary: Belle tells Chip about a time she and the Beast made each other smile,by tickling each other. Feet involved,but all is clean and cute. Read and review.


A Beast's Way to Make People Smile

It was a rather lazy day in the castle, and Chip was busy running around the stretching halls. He passed the library, where he saw Prince Vincent lounging around and reading a book. Vincent had his boots off and he was in his stocking feet, Chip decided to have a little fun. He ran up to the handsome prince and ran his little fingers down the nylon soles of his fancy stocking feet. This caused him to drop his book and look down at the little boy.

"Chip, you little rascal" Prince Vincent said with a smile and a cocked eyebrow. "Sorry, I was bored" replied Chip; that was when they heard a voice nearby say "Hi boys". It was Belle. "Hi Belle" replied Chip, "I was checking if the master was ticklish". "I believe he is" Belle playfully whispered in Chip's ear. "I heard that, I'm not ticklish" said Vincent. "Oh Vincent, I remember a time when you were still a beast when I discovered that you were, indeed, ticklish" Belle told the reluctant prince.

It happened on a rather lazy day in the castle (back when it was under the famous spell). Belle was sitting in the library reading a book like she loves to do; only thing was that she was feeling rather down in the dumps that day. The Beast was in there as well, but he wasn't as grumpy as he was before he and Belle got to know each other better. He went to the depressed lady and asked her "What's the matter Belle?" "Oh Beast, I'm just not feeling like myself today" she replied. The Beast thought for a minute and came up with something. "I have an idea" he said "remove your shoes and close your eyes." "Huh?" replied a confused Belle. "Just do it, it will make you happy." "Well, ok…"

She did as she was told and removed her shoes and closed her eyes, she wondered why she had to be blind and barefoot to be happy when all of a sudden she felt a tingling feeling on her bare soles. She then saw the Beast rubbing her feet with the softest sides of his furry fingers. This began to make Belle giggle, so then the Beast started to poke his tongue between her toes and she went crazy with laughter. "See, I told you you'd be happy" said the Beast. "Oh, so tickling feet is your way to make people smile eh?" replied Belle. "Ok then Beast, give me your foot". "My foot?" asked the Beast, lifting up his wolf-like hind paw. Belle immediately grabbed the raised paw foot and looked mischievously at the suddenly humbled Beast. "Uh oh, you're not thinking of doing what I think you're going to do, are you?" Belle began to run her fingers down the padded part of the Beast's foot and the Beast began to wiggle his paw toes and crack a smile. "Tickle, tickle, tickle" said Belle in a small voice and with a big smile, speeding up her tickling fingers up and down his feet. The Beast couldn't take his paw tootsies being tortured in such a playful way as he roared loudly with laughter. Who would've thought that the Beast was just as ticklish as the Beauty? So then the Beast and Belle spent the rest of the afternoon tickling each other's feet.

"Wow Belle; that sure sounded like fun" said Chip. "It sure was" said Belle. "You must've been dreaming" replied Vincent "I don't remember any of that". "Oh yeah, prove it" said Chip. Vincent laid down his stocking feet, wiggling his stocking toes, and said "Ok then, try me". "Uh uh" said Belle "first remove your stockings". The prince grumbled as he took off his fancy stockings and laid down his now bare feet, wiggling his now bare toes. "Ok" he then said "NOW try me". Belle and Chip began to run their fingers up and down the prince's feet. He tried his best to hold in the laughter that was obviously building up inside him, but he let it all out when the two ticklers attacked his toes.

"Oh, now you asked for it Belle!" shouted the prince as he grabbed Belle's foot and removed her shoe. He ran his fingers up and down her feet like she did with him. Belle instantly squealed uncontrollably. "Ok, ok, I give!" she begged. "I guess we're all a little ticklish" admitted Belle. "Not yet" replied Vincent, as he looked over to a nervous looking Chip. What happened next? Let's just say that Chip got the last laugh…

The End


End file.
